


Икиро: Геймеры умирают дважды

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Beheading, Guro, casual guro, consensual guro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: То есть когда умираешь в игре, то и в жизни тоже умираешь. Поэтому “Геймеры умирают дважды”





	Икиро: Геймеры умирают дважды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ikiro: Gamers Die Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040107) by [Aoi_Hikari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari). 



Относительно прохладная комнатная температура вызвала бодрящие мурашки по влажному телу Рин, когда она вышла из ванной одетая лишь в полотенце на плечах. Она направилась на кухню, на ходу вытирая волосы, и проходя через гостиную остановилась сказать своему брату-близнецу, что теперь он может идти мыться. Лен лишь кивнул, слишком занятый видеоигрой; он выглядел весьма напряжённо, сидя на самом краю дивана и чрезмерно склонившись к экрану, потными руками сжимая контроллер.

– Что-то новое? – без энтузиазма спросила Рин, так как никогда не понимала прикола в играх, от которых больше стресса, чем удовольствия.

– Это “Икиро: Геймеры умирают дважды” от создателей “Душевной тьмы”, – отметил Лен со смесью воодушевления и затруднения, находя непростым одновременно играть и говорить. – Она возносит хардкорный гейминг на совершенно новый уровень, потому что в комплекте идёт специальное устройство, которое отрубает тебе голову, когда проиграешь, – он слегка наклонил голову влево, демонстрируя некое подобие ошейника у себя на шее. – То есть когда умираешь в игре, то и в жизни тоже умираешь. Поэтому “Геймеры умирают дважды”.

– Звучит глупо, – отрешённо отметила Рин, закончив вытирать волосы и положив полотенце на спинку дивана. – Зачем покупать игрушку, с которой сможешь поиграть только раз?

– Ты просто не знаешь, сколкьо я игр купил, которые вообще никогда не запускал, – Лен нервно рассмеялся, отчаянно маневрируя между вражескими атаками. – Скидки – вещь такая.

– А может ты так пытаешься откосить от своей очереди готовить сегодня? – спросила Рин, задумываясь, что же ей приготовить на ужин, учитывая перспективу, что придётся делать это самой.

– Что? Конечно нет! – возмутился Лен, так яростно насилуя контроллер, чтобы поспевать за игрой, что это должно было быть незаконно. – Это просто чтобы стереть грань между игрой и реальностью и таким образом создать беспрецедентное чувство погружения.

– Звучит как рекламный развод, – отмахнулась Рин и продолжила свой путь на кухню.

– Не суди, пока не попробуешь, – ответил Лен, но повернув голову вслед за уходящей сестрой пропустил всего один вражеский выпад и был немедленно зарублен бандитом, так что Рин успела отойти лишь на пару шагов, прежде чем её остановил фонтан крови, бьющий из шеи Лена прямо ей в спину. Развернувшись она увидела голову Лена, подкатившуюся к её ногам вместе с устройством, которое её отрезало.

– Отлично, теперь придётся заново мыться, – вздохнула Рин, апатично подбирая голову Лена. – Ну что, почувствовал погружение? – снисходительно спросила она, глядя в отсутствующие глаза брата, но ответа, конечно, не последовало; он явно вообще уже ничего не чувствовал. – Говорила же, рекламный развод, – заключила Рин, небрежно отбрасывая бесполезную теперь голову.

Она подобрала устройство, посмотреть не найдётся ли ему применение помимо этой игры. Похоже, оно работало как затвор камеры, имея несколько лезвий, которые убирались в ошейник. Ещё была кнопка, которая, как предположила Рин, служила для ручной активации, так что, чтобы проверить свою догадку, она просунула руку сквозь ошейник и нажала эту кнопку; как она и ожидала, лезвия резко сомкнулись, перерубив запястье словно масло. Задумчиво изучив получившийся обрубок, Рин решила, что возможно стоило надеть этот ошейник завтра в школу. И когда кто-нибудь про него спросит, сказать чтобы нажали кнопку и сами увидели. Вот уж они не ожидают, что у Рин вдруг голова отлетит! Она самодовольно ухмыльнулась, представляя шок на лицах одноклассников, прежде чем они поймут, что их разыграли и разразятся одобрительным смехом, вот только не будут услышаны, потому что Рин уже не будет в живых, чтобы принять похвалу. Вот как нужно использовать это так называемое развлекательное устройство для настоящего веселья!


End file.
